You Traded What
7/2/2011 04:31 PM Back to 2011 Logs Robustus Shred Skywarp Nova Black Slipstream Robustus has been busy off and on the past solar cycle since he finished the repairs upon Shred. At the moment the mech is doing some overdue medical file work, typing entries and doing updates on those that came in for medical care. Shred slowly starts to move, her systems letting out a soft mechanical groan as she remains laid upon the berth. The 'additive' the Autobots had put in her energon is finally working its way out of her systems. Robustus looks over at the soft sound and smiles, he saves his work and moves over to stand by Shred's berth. "You are safe Shred, back home where you belong. Slipstream is too." he tells her. Skywarp says, "The red neutral that Slippy found the other day that was so bad-aft and stabby is at the race tracks. We'll bring him back to Polyhex, if we can." Shred 's optics blink slowly, and she slowly pushes herself into a sitting position.. "H..home? but how? Last thing I remember... I was stuck in an Autobot cell.. I was given some Energon.. " Robustus frowns a bit at the comm then says to Shred, "There was a prisoner exchange. One of the newer recruits nabbed a neutral and we traded him for you. Slipstream was released the solar cycle before you were, still bearing some injuries that I have fixed up." a little nod to her, "They sedated you is all, to make you more agreeable to being moved." Shred visibly shivers at Rob's words, but she nods.. "I see.. but.. they traded a neutral for me? Not even one of their own?" Robustus notes, "We didn't have any prisoners to tap and as I understand it the new recruit wanted a easy target that would pull at the sympathetic nature of the Autobots." he pauses and squeezes your shoulders lightly, "Looked like you gave them slag trying to Slipstream out of there." Shred hmms, and she nods, "Yeah, I did.. But.. what do you mean 'The Sympathetic nature of the Autobots'? " She knows what she has seen and heard for herself in her incarceration, but her own earlier ignorance still shocks her. Robustus considers how to put it thoughtfully, "Basically using their own inclinations against them. Autobots are typically more willing to help out those in need than say Decepticons. It’s just a known fact." Shred turns away for a moment, but she nods.. "The Autobots.. Also seemed surprised at my actions. That I would take such risks on my own for a friend." Nova Black says, "He'll come with us if he knows what's good for him. Life out there is... *staticky for a moment* Well... he'd be a slagging idiot if he didn't give it up when he could." Robustus inclines his head to that, "I am sure they were and that you did the best you could to spring her. However I do believe that you have learned your lesson not to go out of your way like that again. It just wasn't worth the risk Shred." Shred frowns, "What the slag is that supposed to mean Rob?" now she gets to her feet, looking at Rob seriously. "I would not hesitate to do it all over again to help a friend.. You.. or Slip.. " Robustus looks at Shred just as seriously, "I mean you risked not only your life, but hers as well as my own since I knew you were going out there. If Megatron finds out that we both knew about Slipstream being there and that I kept mute about you going to Iacon to spring her.. it will not be pretty for any of us. I know you care about her as a friend, but she got released repaired enough to make it back to us. She would have been fine without the intervention. That is the truth." Shred shakes her head, "We couldn't know that Robustus. We had no idea what the Autobots would do to her. " there's determination in her voice now. "We have no proof the Autobots would have just released her had I not gone." Robustus vents softly, "Proof we may not have had, but in my spark I feel like they would have done so anyway. Remember that I was a neutral for a very long time before I joined the Decepticons. I have seen both sides of the war through a neutrals optics. I have a unique perspective on things." Shred sighs, she dies not turn around though. "Tell me something Rob. Why did you choose to join the Decepticons?" Robustus cocks his head to the question, "I told you that when I first arrived here Shred, because there was no full time medic that the Cons could tap for repairs. Remember how you were not physically able to do work and you know who was being the way he was... that's why I joined. Cons needed me." Shred shakes her head, "Is that it? You joined the Decepticons because the Decepticons needed a medic? Then what is your view on the ways of the Decepticons?" Robustus nods, "That's the only reason I joined Shred. My view of the Decepticons has changed slightly since being among you, before I thought you were just a group of dangerous warriors intent on getting your way no matter the cost. But now it’s more a group of warriors intent on getting what they believe they deserve and doing so any way that is necessary." Shred nods faintly, "I see. Rob. There are only two things keeping me from faking my own death and just.. running.. from here. " Shred says, "You know I ultimately had no choice. About joining the Decepticons." Robustus frowns at Shred now, "No faking death Shred. No running. You made a choice to be here, just as I did. I want to make the journey of remaining here, together." Robustus picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Robustus's roll succeeds! Shred snorts, and she shakes her head, "Some Choice, Rob. Join the Decepticons or die an empty. You know as well as I do how bad things are in the dead end. Yes I was feared there, but that doesn't mean I was truly safe. But I'm not running. I can't abandon you and Slip." Skywarp says, "Also, we're supposed to recruit him, and we're supposed to be nice to people we want to recruit, right? You can always slag him up sparring later if we do." Nova Black says, "Like I told him, I have no problem with anyone who doesn't have a problem with me, long as he's not wearing a red insignia. Didn't know he'd attacked you, though. Still, he could be useful. And sounds like we have orders to do it anyway." Slipstream huffs, "I get first crack at the slagger if he decides to join us. Me, him, and a bout in the arena. We'll just see who's the better warrior." Nova Black says, "Fine with me. You just let us try and *get* him over there first." Skywarp says, "Starscream has a flow chart about how we're supposed to be nice to neutrals we want to recruit and can't slag them or spar with them unless we let them win until they've gotten their insignia and completed training." Robustus listen to the comm chatter and shakes his head a bit, "Nor would I leave you or those I am responsible for here among the Decepticons. My oaths are my honor Shred." Shred nods, though she hmms, looking at Rob, noticing him shaking his head. "What's going on, Rob?" You say, "Don't have your comm on Shred?" Shred frowns, and she shakes her head, "No... " Shred has joined this channel. Shred says, "I think my comm unit must have been deactivated by the Autobots.." Robustus nods, "I wouldn't be surprised. So to answer your question, apparently Skywarp, Slipstream and the new recruit Nova Black are going to bring in a neutral, if they can convince him to follow them." Nova Black chuckles nastily. "A flow chart. Heh. Not sure which is sadder -- that he'd make one, or that you'd need it." Slipstream says, "I vote for equally sad." Shred hmms, and she nods, "I see. Who is the neutral? Any more info?" You say, "Unknown at this time." Shred nods, "Ok. " Shred deactivates her optics a moment, reactivating her comms. Shred 's radio crackles into life, "Testing?" Skywarp says, "Oh, go eat slag, both of you." Shred says, ".. What's going on?" Robustus says, "I will insist upon decontamination if you get the neutral to come with you three." Skywarp says, "What?" Nova Black says, "We're at the racetracks. Hopin' to recruit a Neutral who apparently did some fancy fighting a while ago." Robustus says, "You don't know where the neutral has been." Shred says, "... Fancy fighting? Slip? Just who is this neutral?" Slipstream says, "The slagger that attacked me that got me.. you know." Shred says, "I see. Just be careful, ok?" Slipstream says, "Always Shred." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Skywarp's Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Nova Black's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Cubicron Itch TP